Vacation to Disneyland
by SwOrDSiNgEr YoH
Summary: What if Yoh won tickets to TokyoDisneyland?What madness would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**  
Chapter 1 : Winning the tickets , the annoying plane ride and arriving destination**

  
**Anna Kyouyama ( I dont know if I spelled correctly ) , a girl with dirty blonde hair and a bad attitude was sitting in an old abandoned inn , watching a Soap Opera that she watched everyday . Yoh Asakura , her fiancee walked in , happily skipping towards Anna , holding ten tickets in his palm . Wanting to surprise his fiancee , he stopped skipping and crept towards her , slowly but quietly , he rose up above her and screamed .**

"Hi Annaaaaaa!"  
"Ow ! You useless baka , what now !"  
"Look what Ive got ! "

Yoh happily stuffed the tickets infront of her face .Anna grabbed them and stared at them , slowly her eyes opened as she examined the tickets.

"Tickets to Tokyo Disneyland?"  
"Yes Anna ! Im Gonna Bring Eight of our Friends !"

Excitedly , he ran over to the old fashioned phone and dialed his friends . HoroHoro , Pirika , Ren , Jun , Chocolove , Hao , Faust , Lyserg , Jeanne and strangely also Silva. When he went back to his comfortable chair , he noticed two tickets gone . Shocked , he ran around the house , not even telling Anna what had happened ,

"Yoh you baka , what are you doing ?"  
"Looking for two of our tickets!"  
"Oh they blew out the window and into our neighbors house"  
"WHAT!"

A loud HOORAY could be heard from the house next door.Yoh stared at Anna , then cooled down . Just then the bell rang.Yoh went to open the door and found all his friends standing there , chatting among themselves.

"Hi Yoh!"  
"Howya Been?"  
"Hello Yoh"  
"Bla Bla!"

They all barged into his house , and sat themselves on the chairs.

"So , Yoh Why did ya call us all here"  
"Well.. No Reason.. Just that.."  
"That...?"  
"I WON TICKETS TO TOKYO DISNEYLAND!"  
"And..?"  
"THERE ARE MANY MANY SPARES SO YOU GUYS CAN COME"  
"Everyone : WOOHOOO"  
"Yeah , So We need to choose who goes I only have six spares."  
(I think from here I should say which guy says what)

Horo: You gotta bring me and Pirika!  
Yoh : Sure!  
Ren : If you dont bring me ill massacre you  
Yoh : Uhhh Okay..  
Jun,Chocolove,Hao,Faust,Lyserg,Jeanne : SO WHICH 3 OF US YOU GONNA CHOOSE?  
Yoh : Well Im gonna bring my big brudda Hao !  
Hao : Im sorry I tried to kill you  
Yoh : And .. Lyserg!  
Lyserg : Thank you Yoh-Sama

**Yoh : And Jun!  
Jun: Thanks Yoh  
Everyone else : awww  
And they left da house.  
Yoh : Our Flight Is Tommorrow!  
Luggage items  
Yoh - Headphones , Music , Some Clothes , Harusame , Amidamaru  
Anna - Some black skirt-shirts and a bandana , beads  
Horo - Forgot to Pack  
Pirika - Clothes , Hair pins , special shampoo  
Hao - Pictures of Himself  
Ren - Kwan dao and clothes  
Jun - Some Clothes , Driver's Liscence  
Lyserg - Some Butter Cookies , Clothes , anything normal  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Our Little Group Meets Up At the Airport , All Wearing happy Faces except Ren who was dazed.  
Yoh : Ren? Why do ya look lidat?  
Ren : I just.. sat through.. Jun's driving..  
Jun : Yeah ! And That Mean Officer Took My Liscence!  
Anna : Shutup Baka's , We gotta get to the gate and board the plane!**

On the plane

Seating Arrangements  
YYoh AAnna PPirika HHoro R Ren JJun ZSome Hobo Dude L Lyserg H2 Hao

lYl lAl lPl lHl lZl lRl lJl  
l H2 l lZl lZl lLl lZl lZl

The rest of the plane was filled with dumass hobo's and buisyness men

1 Hour Later

**  
Horo : Hey Ren Whatcha Doin?  
Ren : Watching Movies..  
Horo : Oh okay.  
Horo : Pirika what'cha doin?  
Pirika : Looking at Magazines**

Yoh : Anna Whatcha Doin?  
Anna : Reading My Book  
Yoh : What kinda book?  
Anna : A Information Book  
Yoh : Whats the title  
Anna : The title is if my fiancee dont shutup , ill strangle them with my beads  
Yoh : Okay..

The name of the book was really Video Games for Girls

2 Hour Later

**  
Pilot : We are reaching our destinations , Lunch will be served shortly.**

2 seconds later

Stewardess : What would you like?  
Anna : A Ham Sandwich  
Yoh : A Mashed Potato Meal Please

Stewardess: What would you like?  
Ren : I want the steak meal.  
Jun : The Mashed Potato Meal.

Stewardess: What do ya want?  
Pirika : Plain water  
Horo : Everything.

When we land

HoroHoro : Hey .. Im feeling dizzy  
Pirika : You ate too much!  
Yoh : HURRY UP GUYS , WE GOTTA GET THROUGH ALL THIS AIRPORT CRAP AND INTO OUR HOTEL ROOMS!

My first vacation Fanfiction!  
Hi Hi ! My name is Nick and I hope you can be my fren ! XD


	2. Hotel rooms and Buffet bills

**Chapter 2 : The Hotel Rooms are sooooo.. cozy and .. .. .. so messed up.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Upon reaching the airport , they did all that crap with those weird people with the weird uniforms.  
When they almost everyone finished the crap , Yoh was caught with illegal things.  
Yoh and the dude in the uniform was arguing.

"What is that in your suitcase ? Why does it look like a little ball of fire ?"  
"ITS MY SPIRIT!"  
"Oh yeah? If its your spirit why are you alive?"  
"MY GUARDIAN SPIRIT!"  
"And why do you have a sword?"  
"Its mine ! Dont Touch"  
"Grrr.."  
"Grraaa..."

Then Anna walked up and slapped the guy in the uniform.

"If you dont let him go , ill send you to hell."  
"Uh.. Yes Mam' "

Now that things were all settled , while they were walking away , Yoh grinned at the dude and showed his tongue to the guy.  
  
**They reached the outer side of the airport and was brought to the hotel . It looked exquisite.  
"Cool Place ! I cant believe you won tickets here .."  
"Actually I only won tickets to Disneyland and Tokyo , not the hotel ."  
"Everyone - ooll**

As soon as they reached reception..

Anna : I dont care , the grand suite is mine and the girls.."  
Yoh : But Anna !  
Anna : I dont care , you all get the ocean suites , I demand the grand suite.  
Yoh : \ Okay..  
Hao : Otoutou .. You gonna give up so soon?  
Yoh : Yep !  
Hao : --"

They walked to their hotel rooms and explored.

With Anna n' company

Jun : Wow ! This place rules! But there are chocolate rappers everywhere?  
Anna : Be right back im gonna smack the hell out of the last person.  
Pirika : Anna.. Dont .. Smack the cleaning crew!

**Anna : How aboujt both..  
Jun/Pirika : YEAH!**

With Yoh ,Hao and Horo

Yoh : Hmm this is nice , the windows is under water so , we see many fishes .. this is cool the water gives off a glow!  
Hao : Yes .. This is the beauty of nature.  
Horo : Yeah and look at all the complimentary foods and soda!  
Hao : Shiiiiit Why meee  
Yoh : Cuz youre my Aniki  
Hao : "

With Ren n' Lyserg

Ren : Holy Shit ! Look at the view ! And the beds !  
Lyserg : Yeah , I have to admit , this is better than killing Hao.  
Ren : --"

The next day

Everyone met at the buffet table in the morning.

Anna : Lets see the menus...  
Hao : Well , 5000 yen for a person for buffet , aint so bad considering we are all rich asses.  
Yoh : Yeah.. 8 Buffet's perleez.  
Horo : YEAHHHH  
Horo rushes off and he start to grab things and put them on his plate.  
later on

**Horo has a pile of exactly 629 plates infront of him.  
Yoh : oO"**

**  
Bill**

Buffet x 637 5000 x 637 ?  
Yoh : AHHH MATHHS IT BURNNSS

lol , sorry


End file.
